Residential Evil :P
by Nosferato Aishi
Summary: Aishi wakes up to find out she lost a bit of her memory and also finds out that a zombie apocalypse has taken place. Read to find out how She along with her sister and friends try to survive. We wonder, is it even real? Read to find out.


**Author's note- This is a story of pure fiction. I totally own everything in this story! :P**

**Aishi's P.O.V**

"Ugh..." My head hurts. I woke up and sat up on my bed. It was dark everywhere. I touched my head and realized that that it was bandaged. But I couldn't remember how I hurt my head. "Sis!" I heard my sister, Seiya's voice. I tuned my head around to see Seiya and my pet white tiger cub Cypher sitting beside my bed. Cypher jumped up on my bed when he saw me wake up. I asked, " Yaya? Why are all the lights turned off? Where's mom and dad?" After hearing my questions she became silent. I got confused and asked her again, "Hey! Why are you not talking? Say something.". Seiya said, "Sis, don't you remember anything? Anything at all?" I asked her, "Remember what? You're confusing me." Then she said, "Just wait a minute." And went out of the room. Cypher came to me and kept his head on my lap. I smiled and patted his head, "What's wrong Cypher? What happened? Why do you seem so sad?" after hearing my questions he made a soft, light moaning sound. I realized at once that there's something wrong. Then I noticed that it was silent everywhere which was not normal in our building -_-;

I noticed what I was wearing, white sleeveless shirt, Black leather jacket, stone jeans which was ripped up at the knees, black fingerless gloves, I was bare foot since I was on the bed. My hair was tied in my trademark style; two small braids in the front and a big one behind the head.

Right then my sister came in and there were two silhouettes behind her. I couldn't see their face but I knew it right then that they were not my parents. I asked them ,"Who are you people?" Then I heard a very familiar voice, "Chill out. It's us." I said, " Misa? Who's the other one?" I got an answer instantly, " Why are you such a dweeb? Isn't it obvious to recognize me? -_-" it was Samaira. They both were my classmates, Misa Yashida and Samaira Yagami.

Misa was a nice girl but was a little wild, she was like an older sister to me, 5ft 6 inches tall, brunette with blue eye and a gentle was wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a red hoodie on top, jeans, blue sneakers, hair tied in a pony-tail , light ping lip gloss and eyeliner as make-up.

Samaira was the diva of our school, a little rude but a very nice person once you get to know her, also very girly -.-; 5ft 3 inches tall, silver waist length hair which was let loose with purple eyes which were applied with eye liner and mascara, red lipstick on her lips, fine nail art on her nails. She was wearing a black micro mini dress with a white leather jacket on top, 4 inch black heel leather boots which reached above the knees and a silver bracelet on her right wrist.

I said, "What are you guys doing here? -_-" Seiya interrupted, " Misa, Samaira, I think sis lost her memory." Alright, now I was getting pissed off. I tried to suppress my anger, " Hey! What the hell you guys are talking about? I don't get anything. Explain! :c"

They all looked at each other. Then Samaira said to Misa, " Ya know you shouldn't have hit her on the head. Look, now shes got amnesia. -.-" Then Misa snapped, " Oh so now its my fault?! You said that it was another zombie coming to attack us so I hit her! You're the one at fault! D:" Samaira replied with cool, though there was a hint of irritation in her voice, " How'd I know it was Aishi? It was very dark. How do you expect me to see her face in the dark? Besides, I wasn't sure that it was Aishi or Zombie Aishi. I thought her to be one of them so I told you to hit her! Mistakes happen by humans, not by those mother fu**ing assholes!" Misa lost her temper, " What did you say?!" then they started to quarrel.

Samaira: "You're a sore loser!" Misa: " And you're a blind bat!"

What did they say? Misa hit me on the head? Zombie?! WTF?! I totally lost it, " SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! MY HEAD HURTS! SHUT UP OR I'LL KILL YA BOTH….!" I couldn't finish my sentence cuz all three of em kinda jumped-attacked me and shut my mouth with duct-tape. They all said at once, " Hush! Speak softly. Cool down then we'll explain." It took me a while to cool down. Then Misa snapped off the duct tape of my mouth, "Ouch!" "Sorry ^^;" Then I asked all the questions that were in my mind, " Why'd you two hit my head? WTF are you guys talking about? Zombies? Where'd they come from? Why are you guys not turning on the lights?" Seiya said, "Whoa, slow down sis. It's a very long story." Misa said," You're sis is right. We'll tell ya everything." Then Samaira taunted, " Now don't start bellowing like King Kong again :P" I sighed, " -.- Okay"

**Author: My first story. I'll try to pose whenever I can.**


End file.
